Christmas
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Christmas is a time for togetherness.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the other Christmas story I promised! I took me a while to write, but I like it, and my muse is satisfied. Now I can maybe get some sleep...

Anyways, I changed some Christmas songs around, so hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters, nor do I own the original songs that I changed in this story.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

_T'was the night before Christmas_

_And all through the lair,_

_Not a creature was stirring,_

_Not even a-_

Mikey stopped the poem in his head as he heard the soft sound of someone going by his door. It was too light to be Raph, and the absence of shuffling meant that it wasn't Don. And Master Splinter never came up to the second story unless it was an emergency, so that left only one other person in their household.

Being as quite as he possibly could, he got out of bed and tiptoed over to his door. Trying to be silent, he cautiously cracked it open and glanced out into the hallway. There was no sign of Leo, so he opened the door all the way and carefully stepped out into the hall. Glancing to his left, he saw that his eldest brother's door was open a crack, but it was dark inside. Stealing another glance down the hall, he stealthily made his way to Leo's room and chanced a look in; it was empty, the covers on the bed strewn about. On the floor were pieces of wrapping paper, a pair of scissors, and scotch tape. But the small pieces of tape everywhere and scraps of left over paper were scattered around. It was the messiest Mikey had ever seen his brother's room, and he quickly ducked back out, not wanting to intrude. If Leo was wrapping presents, then he had no business being here.

Turning around, he walked back to his own room, head down as he made sure that he didn't trip in front of his other brother's doors. Even though Raph was a heavy sleeper, and Don's room held many objects that made odd noises, either of them were opt to hear when something was out of place.

Mikey was so caught up in making sure that he was silent, that he wasn't paying attention, so it came as a surprise when the top of his head slammed into something hard. Stifling a cry and rubbing the sore spot, he looked into the eyes of his eldest brother.

Mikey smiled innocently as Leo stood there, looking expectantly at him.

_Come on… Think of something!!!!_

"Hey, Leo! Fancy seeing you here!" Mikey said, grinning

His elder brother raised an eye ridge while Mikey kept smiling like an… well, like an idiot.

"What're you doing, Mikey?" Leo finally sighed.

"Um… just… going to the bathroom!" Mikey cried, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Mikey, the bathroom is the other way…" Leo said, eyes narrowing.

_Curses!_

Mikey smiled sheepishly at his brother, who continued to look at him, suspicious.

"Just… go back to bed, Michelangelo," Leo sighed after a while. He moved over so that Mikey could get by him. Mikey smiled at Leo and quickly walked the short way to his room. He reached his door and stopped, looking over his shoulder at his brother. Leo was standing there, watching his every move, arms crossed in front of his chest. Mikey smiled once more, and then entered his room quickly, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He waited until he heard Leo go into his own room, and then the door closed. Then waited a few more minutes longer before he got up from his bed and opened his door eve-so-quietly, peeking his head out into the hall.

"Michelangelo…"

Mikey quickly retreated into his room and shut the door with a soft click. He hurried back to bed and shot under the covers.

_T'was the night before Christmas_

_And all through the Lair,_

_As each turtle slept soundly,_

_Leonardo stealthy set up a snare_

Maybe Mikey would try to actually get some sleep tonight…

TMNT

Don chuckled as he heard Mikey hurry back into bed. It was just like Mikey to sneak downstairs and look at the gifts under the tree before morning. He tried every year, even when Leo was away in the jungle. Master Splinter had caught him one year and made Mikey wait the entire before he could open his presents; "too get the true meaning of the holiday" he had said. By three o'clock that afternoon, Master Splinter had given in; Mikey looked so pathetic, even Master Splinter didn't have the heart to carry on the punishment any longer.

The brainy turtle yawned. He had to admit; he was excited about tomorrow as well. He hated to admit it, but he got just as wired up for Christmas as well. He loved opening up presents, though that wasn't the thing he like about the holidays. He liked spending time with his family without having to talk about anything ninja, or do anything that they normally did. It was a time where he didn't have to think about being a mutant turtle; he could just be a kid.

Don shivered slightly and pulled the blanket around him up more, so that his head was practically buried in it. It got colder at night in the sewers, especially at night. That's why, a few years ago, Don had installed heaters in each of their rooms; being cold-blooded had its disadvantages. He had installed one in almost each room, except the kitchen. When they were cooking, it tended to get a little hot. And even though Don and his brother's didn't mind, Master Splinter _did_ have a bit of a problem, especially with all that fur.

His brother's didn't like the sound that the heaters made, so Don had made them quieter. But he left his the way it was; it didn't bother him, as his room was filled with other machines that made noise. In fact, if he didn't have the sound of the heater going in the winter, then he doubted he would be able to sleep. He smiled as he listened to the machines around him.

_Ding, ding, dizt_

_Ding, ding, dizt_

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, balump_

_Spitz, spitz, spitz, spa-zit, spitz, spitz,_

_Ding, ding, dizt, spitz, balump_

Don smiled. Just a few more hours left…

TMNT

Raph yawned. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. He could usually sleep through anything; even Mikey snoring on the couch right next to his ear. But ever since he had heard Leo quietly pass by his door a few hours ago, he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. So, there he lay, swinging slightly in the hammock that he used for a bed.

He thought about everything that had happened this past year. Everything from Mikey falling down that ladder and spraining his ankle, to him becoming the Nightwatcher, Leo coming back from his training period, and all the way up to a few days ago when Don had accidently set his lab on fire while trying to perform an experiment. Raph smiled at the thought.

Christmas had always been his favorite holiday. It was the time where he liked to reminisce. And it was the one time of year where he and Leo actually got a long. Of course, ever since the Winter's Incident, Raph had to admit, him and Leo had been getting along quite well. But ever since they had dragged the Christmas decorations out, they had been even better. They were even joking around, and Leo wasn't so hard on him when he went out with Casey. So long as Raph promised to call after a few hours, and as long as Leo promised not to go after him unless Raph needed him, then everything was okay.

And this Christmas, Raph was happy that his older brother was home. For the past two years, it just didn't feel the same without him. Leo was always the one Raph liked to get a present for, because seeing Leo's face as he received something from Raph, usually hand-made, was a gift in itself. Just the way that he would smile and gently run his hand over the gift, or the way that one year- the year before he left for training- tears had filled his eyes, ever so briefly. Raph smiled warmly as he remembered. That was the best year in his opinion.

_This year will be better,_ Raph thought about the gift he was giving his elder brother. He had searched high and low for the gift, and he had finally found it in a small, shack-like store downtown. With a little help from Casey, Raph was able to get it, and he was anxiously awaiting the morning, when he could see Leo's face as he opened the present.

Raph was quiet for a few minutes as he listened to the sounds in the sewer. There was nothing coming from Leo's room.

_Big surprise._

The soft hum and small mutterings from Don's room were normal. It had taken his younger brother a while to go to sleep, but about an hour ago he had finally slipped away into dreamland. Mikey, on the other hand…

_If he doesn't go to sleep soon, there's no way he's going to last the day…_

Raph could here his youngest brother tossing and turning in his bed, muttering tiny, unharmful curses at their eldest brother. Every time he tried to sneak downstairs, Leo would call him out, making the orange-banded turtle shut himself in his room once more.

Which brought him back to Leo. He was silent, which would make one assume that the eldest turtle was sleeping, but the constant quiet yelling at Mikey would prove otherwise.

Raph sighed. _I guess… in a way, Leo is a lot like Santa…_ he thought, remembering the old, jolly man with a white beard and a funny laugh that the four of them believed when they were little.

_He sees you when you're sleeping,_

_He knows when you're awake,_

_He knows if you've been bad or good,_

_So be good to Leo, or you're presents he will take!_

Yeah, that pretty much summed it up…

TMNT

Leonardo smiled as he heard Mikey hurry back to bed after yelling at him for the thirtieth attempt to sneak downstairs that night. He knew as soon as he had passed his youngest brother's room to put his gifts beneath the tree for morning that Michelangelo was _not_ asleep. And he knew, that when he returned upstairs, that he would be sulking around on the second floor.

So it came as no surprise when he saw Mikey tip-toeing downstairs when he came back up the steps. After sending him to bed, and making sure that his other brothers were still in their rooms, if not awake, he retired to his own room, where he continued to meditate upon a mat on the floor. There were no candles lit, nor was there any incensed burning. He simply sat there, letting his mind wander, and making sure that Mikey stayed where he should be.

Leo was glad to be back for the holidays, but there was still something missing. He was happy that he was with his family again, and that him and Raph were getting along better than ever, but something was still absent from his life. What it was, he didn't know; he could just feel it in his heart.

"Mikey…" Leo warned as he heard his brother's door open again.

It quickly closed with a soft _click_ and then he heard Mikey's quick footsteps back into his bed. Leo smiled. Attempt number thirty-one. And it was already four in the morning.

Leo loved Christmas; it wasn't his favorite holiday, but it was close up there. Not fighting with Raph, singing carols, watching movies… just being with his family. It was one of the few times that he could let loose; no leader responsibilities, no practicing, no getting up four hours earlier than everyone else for private practices. He could just be a regular teenager.

And Leo couldn't wait to give his family the presents he had gotten for them. He had stumbled upon them accidently, except for Raph's. He had searched for ages trying to find the perfect gift for his immediate younger brother, and he was anxious to give it to him. He had finally found it in a small shop downtown, and he couldn't wait to see Raph's face as he opened it.

Having Christmas in the jungle for two years was pretty lonely. He had tried to make it special, but the fact was, he just couldn't. He hadn't even known when Christmas was, as he had lost count of the days a while before hand. The only reason he knew was because the village he watched over had started putting up decorations. And the second Christmas, Leo had to admit, he had hardly cared. He was just so busy, and when the decorations went up, he turned a blind eye. He didn't have time for a break.

But this year, surrounded by people he loved, he couldn't help but be in the spirit.

Leo relaxed fully as he heard soft, real snores come from Mikey's room. The youngest turtle was finally asleep. And Don has fallen asleep hours ago, and Raph had conked out about forty-five minutes earlier. And Master Splinter was quiet, so that meant that he could finally get some sleep.

He picked himself up from the floor and made his way over to his bed, where he slipped under the thin sheet and put his head on his pillow.

_Silent night,_

_Holy night,_

_All is calm,_

_Don't start a fight_

_Don't tell them about_

_The trap set above their height._

Leo smiled widely. Setting that little trap that told him if any one of his brothers opened their doors, it immediately let him know.

But who was he to tell them that?

TMNT

Master Splinter took a long breath in, letting the air fill his lungs before letting it out slowly. Now that all of his sons were asleep, he himself could get some sleep too. He slowly got up from the spot on the floor of his own room and put out the single candle that he had burning. He smiled as he made his way over to his own bed in the corner.

It was nice to have his family back together again. And even better was that Leonardo and Raphael were getting along splendidly. And his family was whole again. That's all that mattered.

As he walked to his bed, he thought about his boys. They had all come a long way since the Winter's Incident, and he was confident that the four of them would fine when he was gone. Leonardo was a strong Leader, and Raphael was already becoming his Second-In-Command. Donatello was wise beyond his years, and Michelangelo could keep them looking on the bright side of things.

Yes, they were going to be fine. But for now, it was time to let them be the teenagers they were. Master Splinter smiled to himself as he snuggled into his bed.

_They say Shredder got defeated by some ninjas_

_Walking home from Foot Headquarters, Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing mutants,_

_But as for me and my boys, we believe_

Master Splinter still had a smile on his face as he drifted into sleep.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Okay, so this story is very long, and so I'm going to split it up and post chapters.

But let's look at this chapter, shall we? I wanted Splinter's song to be something that you wouldn't think, and fun, so I chose "Grandma got run over my a reindeer". And in case you didn't understand Don's, it's supposed to be "Jingle Bells." Mikey's wasn't a song, but it's kinda what got this idea rolling. And Raph's was pretty obvious, as was Leo's.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the second chapter. It's not as long, but it's still pretty lengthy.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Master Splinter smiled as he awoke, already hearing his youngest sons stirring. Michelangelo was the first one up, no surprise; at least it was later than usual, probably from staying awake for half the night. He listened as he heard the youngest turtle make his way to Donatello's room, who was already up. As soon as the two of them got together, Master Splinter heard them trod to Raphael's room, where they unceremoniously dumped him from his hammock, where he was sound asleep.

"Hey!" Raph yelled from the floor.

"Merry Christmas, Raphie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Come on. Raph!" Don joined. "You can't be grumpy on Christmas!"

"Every year we go through this…" Raph muttered, pulling himself up from the floor. He stretched and yawned, then looked at his younger brothers.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Mikey asked, looking between his brothers. "Let's go wake Leo up!"

The three turtles smiled. They loved waking Leo up. It was the one time a year that they could get him back for waking them up every morning for practice. And they hadn't been able to do it for the past two years. It was major payback time.

Raph led the way to Leo's room where he paused outside. He concentrated carefully, listening. After a small moment, he nodded. Leo really was still sleeping and not just meditating or pretending. Raph was always able to tell when he was meditating, which would take the fun away from Mikey and Don, or when he was humoring them and just pretending to sleep, which always irritated Raph. Not only because he didn't get the opportunity to get back at his brother, but also because then Leo was doing yet another thing for them, when he didn't like it all, but still did it.

His nod lead the other two turtles using all their ninja stealth to sneak into the elder's room. Leo was a notorious light sleeper, and any little thing was bound to awaken him. So, the three of them sneaked up to the bed, looked t each other and smiled evilly. Raph held a hand up, and nodded, then slowly counted down on his fingers. When his hand was a fist, they all took in a deep breath, crouched, lifted the mattress up and tipped it over, sending their brother to the floor with a loud, surprised yelp.

"Wake up, Leo!" they shouted as loud as they could, letting the now bare mattress fall to the ground at their feet.

Leo, now on the floor, glared up at them, rubbing his head where he had hit it against the floor.

"Real nice, guys," he grumbled. "I thought that you had outgrown that tradition…"

"Are you kidding?!" Mikey cried, throwing his hands in the air for extra exaggeration. "That's two years worth it, bro!"

Leo continued to glare at them. Raph laughed at the sight of him, sitting on the floor, looking exactly… well, not Leo-ish at all. He held out a hand, which Leo gratefully took, and pulled him up from the floor. Mikey and Don had already left the room in excitement, heading to their father's room to see if they could begin the tradition of opening presents. Leo and Raph headed after them, a bit more slowly.

"You okay?" Raph asked, noticing how Leo was still rubbing his head where he had hit it.

"Yeah," Leo said, dropping his hand. "I've had worse. Just still kinda surprised I guess."

Raph smiled. "Bet you missed that while you were away on training."

"Oh, yeah," Leo replied sarcastically. "Both holidays I was crying because I wasn't rudely awoken by my annoying little brothers."

"Hey!" Raph cried, taking a playful swing at Leo, who easily dodged it. "Get back here so I can wail on ya!"

Leo ran forward to the tree, where the rest of their family was waiting, and looked back over his shoulder at Raph. He stuck his tongue out and plopped down in his chair, next to the tree.

Raph shook his head and sat on the couch next to Don. Mikey was on the floor right besides the tree, and was basically a ball of barely repressed energy. Master Splinter sat on the floor, in the lotus position, besides him.

"Can I pass out the presents _now_, Sensei?" he asked.

Master Splinter smiled, then nodded. With an excited cry, Mikey dove under the tree and grabbed a few presents. He gave one to Master Splinter, one to Don, and then the last one in his hands he set beside him. Then he dove again, this time, giving one each to Leo and Raph, then another one to Master Splinter.

After a few minutes, each of them had a small pile of gifts next to them.

"Me first, me first!" Mikey asked, greedily looking at the pile in front of him.

"Let Master Splinter go first," Don said.

Mikey's smiled dropped and he looked sadly at Don, then to Master Splinter. Raph and Leo exchanged a look and smiled.

Master Splinter reached down and picked up a small, square package wrapped in orange paper. There was way too much tape, and the seams didn't match… at all.

"This one's from me!" Mikey exclaimed, looking a bit more cheery, but still had a pouty look on his face.

Master Splinter smiled and carefully removed the paper. There was a small picture frame inside that had a picture of their entire family, taken not to long ago. It was wooden, and carefully put together. On the bottom of the frame were a bunch of Japanese letters that said "Together Forever; Family"

"Michelangelo, this is beautiful," Master Splinter said, looking at his youngest. Mikey smiled.

Splinter put the frame on his lap and reached for Donatello's gift, which was very neatly and precisely wrapped in festive paper. Inside the neatly wrapped box, however, was a brush, with a very long handle on the end. The handle was even adjustable, and could reach as far as three feet.

"I heard you say how you couldn't get to the fur on your back when you bathed," Don said after his father graciously thanked him. "So I made it adjustable."

Don smiled as Master Splinter once again thanked him.

Then the old rat moved on to the next gift, this one wrapped in newspaper. It wasn't precise, like the previous, but there was still an adequate amount of tape on it. It was a little sloppy, but it still beat Mikey's wrapping job.

Underneath all the wrapping paper was a brand new candle. It was very large, and it was white, with a very long wick.

" 'Cause I know how short a time it takes you to go through meditation candles," Raph said.

"This is just what I needed, Raphael," Master Splinter said. "Thank you."

He turned to the last package on the ground next to him. It was wrapped neatly, precisely, and could give Don's a run for his money. The paper was a simple brown color, with yellow-ish twine acting like ribbon around it. It was a very large, long rectangle shape.

When Master Splinter opened it, his face stayed the same. He withdrew the object from the box.

It was brand new walking stick, made of very smooth wood. One could see every little grain in it, and it was a rick brown color. It was shined, and even had a grip on the bottom to prevent it from sliding while in use. It was perfectly strait.

"It's from a one-hundred- thirty year old oak tree," Leo said as everyone stared at it. "They found the wood at the bottom of a lake in Central America."

"Thank you, Leonardo…" Master Splinter said. He smiled and took his old walking stick, which was on his lap, and replaced it with the new one, putting the old one on the floor next to him. He looked up, watching his sons.

"Stop looking like that, Mikey!" Raph cried. "Ya can go next, so long as ya stop looking at me like that!"

Mikey's face erupted into a smile and he attacked his presents.

Mikey got a new game system from Don, a new game from Raph, and comics from Leo. Don got new tools from Raph, a new Chemistry set from Mikey, and books from Leo. Raph received parts for his bike from Don, a new punching bag from Mikey, and… a candy cane from Leo. Attached was a note that said, "Meet me later for you're real gift." Raph had looked at his elder brother for more information, but Leo had just smiled. Leo had gotten new incense from Mikey, Don had gotten him plants for his room, "too remind you of the jungle," and Raph had given him a card. Inside he had written "The real gift comes later." Master Splinter had gotten them each new weapons. They were similar in style to their old ones, except these had gold welded in them. Leo's katana blades were outlined in it, and Raph's sais had spirals in the prongs. Mikey and Don's, because they were wood, had the gold imbedded in the handles.

More "thank you's" were said as everyone admired their gifts. Then, Mikey headed off to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for them and their friends in a few hours, Master Splinter and Don began to set the long, wooden table in the middle of the lair, and Raph and Leo began to clean up the paper in the living room.

"Hey, Leo?" Raph asked as he shoved a handful of wrapping paper in the giant black trash bag that Leo was holding open.

"Yeah?"

"When we're done, will you… come to my room so I can give you you're present?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah. I'll give you yours then too."

The two of them finished quickly and took out the trash together, then hurried up to the red-banded turtle's room, where they shut and locked the door. The two turned to each other, hands behind their backs.

"Merry Christmas," they said at the same time, then both revealed their gifts to the other. The two looked at them, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Wow…" Raph breathed.

"What're the odds?" Leo laughed.

Each was holding out a small square contained filled with water. In the water was a Japanese Fighting Fish. The one Leo was giving Raph was red, and the one Raph was giving Leo was blue. Leo held his out.

"Merry Christmas, bro," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Leo," Raph chuckled, and the two traded fish.

"Raph! Leo! I need your help down here!" Mikey yelled up at them.

The two exchanged another smile, put their fish in their new homes, and headed downstairs to help with the preparations.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I didn't know what Leo and Raph should get each other, so I decided to get them the same thing. And then I had no clue as what that would be.

My friend and I actually did that to our beta fish. Mine's the blue one named Lil Wayne. He was inspiration for the gift as I was staring at him while writing this. He's a total spaz and made me laugh when he freaked out about me feeding him. And so, he became part of a story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the last part. It's really short, but just kinda sum it up to being an epilogue. I like it, and I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine, nor is the song I alternated in this story

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Later that night found the small family curled up in front of the television. Everything had gone smoothly during dinner, and it was nice to see all their friends. Leo and Usagi had a nice conversation, Gen and Raph had gotten into a small argument, and Mikey had bothered Silver Sentry all night. Don and April had exchanged "geek talk" as Raph had put it. Angel had shown up briefly, and the Ultimate Daimyo had even made an appearance with his son.

Leo and Raph's fish had even been named. They had shared their story with everyone during dinner, and Mikey had named them right then and there. Raph's was now called "Nemo," because it was appropriate, and after getting into another conversation during that one, Leo's was dubbed "Lil Wayne," much to his dismay. But he didn't have the heart to change it, and now it was stuck.

So now that chores were done, everyone was gone, and everything was cleaned up, the small family was enjoying some quality time together, like they did every year. Watching the 24-hour marathon of "A Christmas Story" like they did every year was just the perfect way to end a great Christmas. Add in hot chocolate, heavy blankets, a small fire, and Leo home again, and it was pure bliss.

Mikey was snuggled up to Master Splinter on the couch, his head in his father's lap, his cup of hot cocoa already gone and the empty mug sitting on the floor, blanket covering every part of him except his head. Master Splinter's paw caressed his son's head while the other one held a hot mug of soothing tea. Don was curled in a small ball in the chair next to them, glass already half gone, blanket over his bottom half. Raph and Leo were on the floor, shells against the couch. Raph had one arm over Leo's shoulders, and said turtle was leaning against Raph. Both had blankets over their backs and mugs in their hands. Even Leo was drinking hot cocoa instead of his normal herbal tea.

It was during the second time they were watching the movie that Master Splinter stood up, right during the part where Ralphie was getting pushed down the slide by Santa's boot.

"I'm going to bed," he said, waiting until four pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "Thank you for a wonderful day. Merry Christmas, my sons."

"Merry Christmas, Master Splinter," Four tired, yet very happy voices chimed.

Master Splinter walked to his room, pausing right before he entered, and turning to watch his boys one last time. This was definitely one of the best Christmases they had had in a long time. Leonardo was back, and they were all getting along. And seeing all their friends together and conversing with everyone just warmed the old rat's heart.

And he knew that in a few hours, all of his sons would be occupying the couch, curled up against each other, sleeping peacefully as the last showing of the movie indicated the end of yet another Christmas. And that thought made him smile.

His family was together again.

Master Splinter smiled and slid shut his door, enclosing him in darkness, while outside, the soft glow of the T.V. illuminated the room in a friendly light. Small snores began to emit from the pile on the couch, and, as the movie ended, so did the holiday.

_We wish you a turtle Christmas,_

_We wish you a turtle Christmas,_

_We wish you a turtle Christmas_

…

_And a shell of a New Year!_

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Well? It's finally done! And I like it! And my muse is satisfied and quiet for now! Now for sleep...

While I'm sleeping... review? Please?

And I wish you all a Merry Christmas for those that celebrate it! Hope it's as great as the turtles!


End file.
